Nos vies inachevées
by Hazel Marley
Summary: Fragments de vies et autres morceaux d'existences. "L'hiver, il fait si froid que personne n'est dehors, je me sens comme seul au monde dans ces rues silencieuses et vides."


Yo.

Alors, déjà, sachez que rien ne m'appartient, pas même les personnages. Tout est à JKR, mis à part les caractères des personnages qui ont été créés de toute part par ma petite personne.

Mis à part ça, les personnages principaux de cet OS sont Tracey Davis et Miles Bletchley, mais, dans de prochains OS, d'autres personnages apparaîtront (du genre Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Terence Higgs, Marietta Edgecombe, entre autres).

Le résumé de cet OS précis est le suivant, déjà affiché comme résumé de la fiction (je le modifierais probablement à l'arrivée de chaque nouvel OS) : « L'hiver, il fait si froid que personne n'est dehors, je me sens comme seul au monde dans ces rues silencieuses et vides. »

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Noël approche. D'ici quelques jours, la plupart des gamins de Londres se pavaneront devant leurs amis avec leurs cadeaux, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Personnellement, je me fiche des moldus, mais les enfants sorciers me font sourire, souvent si fiers de leurs jouets, encore innocents et inconscients de ce qui les attend, plus proche d'eux chaque Noël qui défile. Je marche dans la neige, et si le froid n'a aucun effet sur moi, je trouve qu'il apporte à cet hiver enneigé une sensation de paix, comme si Londres dans son entièreté retenait son souffle pour laisser au paysage enneigé cette impression de douceur, de perfection. Juste l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'on ne résiste à la tentation de passer les doigts sur la surface lisse de la neige, brisant cette perfection éphémère. N'allez pas croire que je me la joue poète, c'est complètement faux. Je parle de réalité, là, c'est au-delà de trois mots d'un vocabulaire soutenu qui forment soi-disant quelque chose de poétique. Il en faut plus que cela pour être poétique, croyez-moi.<p>

N'allez pas non plus croire que je m'y connais en poésie. Il m'est juste arrivé quelques fois de lire ces livres moldus, et je suis tombé sous le charme. Parfois. Ne le dites à personne, un sang-pur de ma famille serait déshérité pour moins que ça. Je suis matérialiste, voyez-vous. Et la famille Bletchley est relativement riche. Me retrouver privé de tout cela à cause d'un livre moldu m'affligerait passablement. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Je déteste sortir l'été, mais l'hiver a quelque chose de charmant. Et puis, il fait si froid que personne n'est dehors, je me sens comme seul au monde dans ces rues silencieuses et vides. Et il arrive que je croise, quelques fois, ces vendeurs moldus de friandises qui embaument la rue d'une odeur chaude et alléchante. Des crêpes, des gaufres, des churros. Nous n'avons pas ces vendeurs ambulants qui semblent répandre de la chaleur en cuisinant, dans le Londres Sorcier. Je trouve ça dommage, et je vais souvent acheter de ces crêpes discrètement. Personne n'est au courant, ma réputation serait ruinée. Enfin, si, il y a bien une personne, au courant… Mais elle n'a jamais rien dit. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, car je suis dans les premiers à la mépriser quand je la croise dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Certains sont dotés d'une gentillesse qui me dépassera toujours. Mon fonctionnement est plutôt différent : on m'a appris le raisonnement « chacun pour soi », et j'ai toujours appliqué ce dicton.

Cela fait plus d'une heure que je tourne en rond dans un petit parc du coin, passant et repassant devant les mêmes arbres alourdis par la neige, les mêmes bancs enrobés de blanc. Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça, les branches fines se détachant à peine sur le ciel pâle me fascinant plus que je ne voudrais l'avouer. Il m'arrive d'avoir envie de jeter ces images sur une toile de peinture. J'aime peindre, mais ça non plus, personne ne le sait. Quand on est de ma famille, on doit simplement être du genre glacial et sage, et tout le monde s'en contente. S'ils apprenaient que j'avais touché à de la peinture moldue, goûté à de la nourriture de cette même origine… Ils en feraient une syncope.

Je me plais à imaginer leur réaction, souvent. Je finis souvent par penser à la manière dont mes parents me tueraient. Combien de Doloris subirais-je de la part de l'intégralité de ma famille avant qu'ils ne m'assassinent froidement ? Et généralement, j'en fais des cauchemars. Le visage de mes parents qui se modifie pour prendre un air de psychopathe mal foutu physiquement, l'Avada Kedavra qui retentit dans mes oreilles, comme amplifié. Eh oui, toucher aux objets moldus me ravage le cerveau. Quand mes parents disent que c'est dangereux…

J'imagine les couleurs que j'utiliserais pour peindre la scène. Du brun, très pâle, pour les branches à peine visibles sous leur couche de neige, un gris, le plus clair possible, pour la neige, un autre gris un peu plus foncé pour ses ombres. Et le ciel, oscillant entre le bleu et le gris. J'ai un faible pour l'acrylique. L'huile me semble trop difficile, en général, et l'acrylique est agréable, il suffit d'attendre que ça sèche et de repasser, pour corriger une erreur. Si seulement c'était possible dans la réalité, je songe, avec un sourire narquois. Je deviens pathétique. Ou poétique. Eh, non, ne rêvez pas, je disais ça pour attirer votre attention. Mes monologues doivent être lassants, après tout. Je pourrais continuer longtemps sans me soucier de vous, cependant. Seulement, alors que je m'attarde sur les formes étranges des branches sous mes yeux, un cri me tire de mes pensées, m'empêchant de rectifier quelques détails de ma peinture mentale. Oh, ça va, même les sangs-purs de Serpentard ont le droit d'être dérangés : regardez Bellatrix Lestrange, elle ne se gêne pas pour être tarée. Alors peindre dans sa tête, à côté, ce n'est rien.

Soyons honnête. Habituellement, les cris ne sont pas vraiment du genre à me faire réagir. Des gens crient partout, dans Londres. Que cela soit contre leurs enfants, leur femme, le type qui vient d'emboutir leur voiture, les appels entre amis ou les hurlements de crétins qui s'amusent, tous les jours, on peut entendre des voix surpasser leur volume habituel. Affligeant, souvent. Agaçant, toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai le stupide sentiment que je connais cette voix. Comme si je l'avais déjà entendue hurler. Ou même entendue tout court, d'ailleurs. J'ai donc agit comme aurait fait n'importe qui : je suis allé en direction de la voix, réprimant un bâillement. Avec les cauchemars dont j'hérite, mes heures de sommeil se font rares, ces derniers temps. Et puis avouez que ça donne un côté moins dramatique à l'histoire. Je fais plus nonchalant, style « je m'en fous, mais j'y vais pour avoir bonne conscience. » C'est sûrement faux, mais seule l'apparence compte, m'a-t-on dit, je me fie donc à ce dicton. Encore un. Ma vie est gouvernée de dictons.

La scène qui m'attend alors est à peu près celle que vous vous imaginez. Il y a la fille, sur le sol, abîmant la neige et découvrant le goudron de la route sous son dos couvert d'une doudoune usagée, qui a dû être rouge pendant un temps, et arbore un rose délavé. Il y a ces deux types, au-dessus d'elle. Le pire, c'est que je les connais. Tous les trois. J'adresse un bref signe de tête aux deux garçons debout, qu'ils me rendent. Ils sont tous les deux à Serpentard, ont deux ans de moins que moi. La fille, c'est celle dont je vous parlais plus tôt. Celle qui sait que je traîne dans les lieux moldus. Je savais que je la connaissais. Je l'avais déjà entendue crier, une fois, et je ne voulais pas me souvenir de cette scène. Les deux autres me regardent. Elle aussi. Je détourne la tête pour ne pas voir le regard qu'elle me lançait.

- Fichez-lui la paix.

- Qu.. Quoi ? C'est une traître à son sang ! proteste l'un des deux garçons.

Le plus crétin des deux. Je le dévisage un instant, et me demande s'il a toujours été aussi stupide, borné, et si l'œil violacé par un coup est dû à une bagarre. Il est plus du genre à s'être mangé une porte.

- Et moi je te dis de lui foutre la paix. Dégagez. Tous les deux, je précise froidement.

C'est extraordinaire comme l'influence de l'argent et d'une famille de sang-pur peut avoir de l'effet sur cette bande de crétins. Ils s'éloignent, non sans un regard étonné. La fille me fixe toujours, à moitié allongée sur le sol. Je ne la regarde pas, je fixe les arbres, maintenant trop éloignés pour que je puisse imaginer la façon dont je les reproduirais. Ca me contrarie.

- Relève-toi, tu vas finir trempée, je marmonne machinalement.

Elle s'exécute, et démêle du bout des doigts ses cheveux bruns humides. Son regard clair, curieux, est posé sur moi. Je le sens sans le voir, et je ne réagis pas, préférant promener mon regard sur la neige qu'elle a souillée en tombant sur le sol. Lorsque l'on marche ou s'étale dedans, la neige perd de sa blancheur pour devenir transparente, voire brune. Dégoûtante. Comme si le fait de la toucher lui arrachait sa pureté. La voix me fait sursauter : j'avais presque oublié que la fille était présente.

- Tu laisses faire, habituellement. Noël te rend serviable ? ironise-t-elle.

- J'en ai marre, de ces débilités, je marmotte. Tu habites loin d'ici ?

- Non, par là, répond-elle, désarçonnée, m'indiquant la direction du bout de ses doigts rougis par le froid.

- Je vais te raccompagner, ça évitera qu'ils ne reviennent.

Mes paroles me surprennent sûrement autant qu'elle. Je secoue la tête, agacé par moi-même, et la regarde. Elle hausse les épaules, et commence à marcher, sans se soucier de moi. Déconcerté, je la suis, sans pour autant lui adresser la parole. Elle est considérée comme traître à son sang. Elle n'est même pas sang pur, d'ailleurs, seulement sang-mêlée, et sa mère a été déshéritée. Et pourtant, elle a terminé à Serpentard. Je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être demandé pourquoi. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, mais là, je me demande ce qu'elle a pu ressentir, dans une maison où tous sont riches à souhait, nés de familles influentes, connaisseurs du monde de la magie depuis leur naissance. Sa mère a renié le monde sorcier entier, ce qui fait qu'elle ne pratique plus la magie : tout le monde le sait, car tout le monde se moquait d'elle, à Serpentard. Se moque toujours d'elle, d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce que l'on peut ressentir à être rejeté de cette manière. J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, moi. Mes parents sont plutôt indifférents, mais quelle importance, lorsque l'on réalise le moindre de mes caprices ? J'ai des elfes à mes ordres, tout ce que je souhaite dans la seconde, je mange à ma faim, je ne manque de rien. J'ai des amis, et bien qu'ils ne soient auprès de moi que par intérêt, hormis quelques uns, je ne suis jamais seul. Elle, si.

Elle s'appelle Tracey Davis. Si son nom était sur toutes les lèvres, c'était parce qu'elle était une traîtresse. Si le mien était prononcé par toutes les bouches, c'était parce que j'étais un Bletchley. Ce que nous sommes toujours. Brusquement, je me demande ce que je fiche là.

- Tu peux me laisser là, je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront.

- Je n'ai que ça à faire, je réponds.

En réalité, je suis curieux de découvrir où elle habite. Sa vie. Quelle peut être la façon de vivre d'une fille comme elle, seule et… et moldue. J'avoue que tout cela m'intrigue. Mais lorsque nous arrivons devant sa maison, je m'attendais probablement à tout sauf à ça. Il faut le reconnaître, je suis habitué au luxe, mes parents possèdent un Manoir. La seule cuisine chez moi doit faire la taille de son salon. Mais sa maison semble avoir quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tracey me jette un regard par-dessous ses cils, délicatement ourlés d'un mascara sombre. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle se maquillait, auparavant, habitué aux maquillages outrageux de Pansy Parkinson, Lucy Vaisey ou Autumn Bole. Elles arborent sans cesse des couleurs qui attirent l'œil, leur donnent un visage froid et figé, mais extrêmement séduisant dans son genre. Tracey se maquille légèrement. Je remarque, en l'observant plus attentivement, qu'elle a tracé un délicat trait de crayon sous ses prunelles vertes. Je trouve, soudainement, qu'elle est jolie, comme ça.

Elle tortille avec gêne la bandoulière de son petit sac, et me demande brusquement :

- Tu veux peut être entrer ?

Je hoche la tête. Je suis trop curieux pour repartir aussi sec. Et puis c'est Noël, les fêtes, ne sommes-nous pas censés faire des choses plus ou moins folles ? Ou peut-être suis-je en train d'inventer ce que je dis. Peu importe. Je suis Tracey, transposant mes pas dans les siens sur la neige, rejouant un jeu que je ne faisais plus depuis l'âge de six ans. Elle le remarque, puisqu'elle sourit quand elle frappe à la porte, qui s'ouvre et laisse passer un boulet de canon qui se jette sur la Serpentard, qui trébuche. Presque instinctivement, je porte une main dans son dos pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle me remercie d'un hochement de tête, et se retourne pour que je puisse apercevoir le Cognard vivant qui vient de prendre un visage. Un gamin d'au moins six ans me jette un regard curieux, ses iris gris dérangeants me dévisageant avec une innocence que ne peuvent que posséder les enfants.

- C'est qui lui ? demande finalement l'enfant, repoussant d'un geste de la main une mèche noire qui le faisait loucher.

- Miles Bletchley, un… un camarade de classe, hésite Tracey.

Solennel, l'enfant me tend la main, et me lance avec un sourire en coin digne de celle que je classe aussitôt comme sa sœur – l'imaginer comme sa mère n'est pas préférable pour mon esprit fragile et absolument pas poète.

- Enchanté, [i]Milesbletchley[/i], dit-il en prononçant mon nom si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il est tout attaché, moi c'est James Davis. J'ai fait du pain d'épice, t'en veux ?

Je ne peux retenir un sourire devant la proposition innocente. Un enfant aurait parlé aussi naturellement, chez moi, on l'aurait réprimandé. Je songe soudain que je devrais partir, et que si cela venait à se savoir… Ils me tueraient. J'imagine la fureur de ma mère, et le regard méprisant de mon père. Alors, j'adresse un sourire à James, et je réponds :

- Bien sûr. Tu l'as vraiment fait toi-même ?

- Ouais ! C'est Tracey qui m'a appris, elle cuisine trop bien, mais je crois que je l'ai doublée, là, parce que mon pain d'épice, il est méga bon !

Tracey éclate de rire, ébouriffe les cheveux de James, qu'elle a toujours dans les bras, et me fait signe d'entrer. Je n'avais jamais entendu son rire : elle ne rit jamais, à Poudlard. Pas en ma présence, du moins. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'observe le tout avec curiosité. Là où, chez moi, tout est splendeur, comme un affichage volontaire et obscène de notre richesse, chez eux, tout est discrétion, élégance discrète et bordel bien rangé. Je remarque des cadres photos avec leur famille entière affichée, des dessins d'enfants représentants des formes que je serais incapable de reconnaître. Nous avons des portraits de nos ancêtres accrochés aux murs, des peintures coûteuses réalisées en prévision de leurs morts, ils ont des photos de papier glacé, qui ne bougent même pas, mais qui dégagent des souvenirs heureux et chaleureux qui me donnent envie de les arracher du mur et de les fixer chez moi, à la place des visages austères de mes oncles Cornelius et Callandre.

- Ce n'est pas un manoir de Serpentard riche, c'est sûr, commente Tracey, devant mon silence.

Je me rends compte qu'il pourrait être mal interprété, et le rire bien trop forcé de Tracey me le confirme. Je croise son regard un peu gêné, et je souris maladroitement.

- Je me disais que c'était beaucoup plus chaleureux que chez moi.

Et c'est ce que je n'arrivais à déterminer plus tôt, la chaleur. Leur maison dégage une chaleur folle, une atmosphère familiale que je n'ai jamais pu découvrir chez moi. A partir de là, je décide d'essayer d'arrêter les comparaisons, car nos vies comme nos maisons n'ont rien en commun. Mais quand j'entends une voix au timbre rauque nous saluer, et que je me tourne vers la femme qui a parlé, je ne peux m'empêcher de réaliser à quel point la mère de Tracey est différente de la mienne.

Ma mère est froide, distante, pas affectueuse le moins du monde.

Celle de Tracey déborde de chaleur, est souriante et belle, malgré les rides qui donnent l'impression que ses yeux sourient sans cesse.

-Tu as amené un ami ? s'enquit la femme, me jetant un regard déconcerté.

Je remarque là sa ressemblance avec sa fille. Les mêmes cheveux sombres, le même regard vert sapin, et les mêmes fossettes au coin de la joue quand elles sourient en coin.

- Euh… Oui, murmure alors Tracey. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Oh non ! Enchantée, je m'appelle Méline, m'apprend-elle. Fais comme chez toi !

- Miles, je me présente, tentant de paraître moins gauche. Merci beaucoup, madame.

- Oh, appelle-moi par mon prénom, j'ai l'impression de prendre vingt ans à chaque fois, et Merlin sait que je n'en ai pas besoin !

A la mention de Merlin, je me rappelle que cette femme est aussi sorcière que Tracey et moi, et qu'elle a eu la force – chez moi, on appelle ça de la lâcheté – de rejeter sa famille entière pour une histoire d'amour. Généralement, je trouve ça stupide, parce qu'on pourrait tout perdre pour quelque chose dont on ne connaît pas l'avenir. Il n'y a rien de plus incertain que l'amour. Mais à présent, face à cette femme dont les yeux me sourient, je me surprends à admirer ce courage. Et à l'envier aussi. Moi qui n'ose même pas avouer que je mange des crêpes moldues. Pitoyable.

Me tirant de mes pensées, un cheval brun à l'odeur sucrée apparaît soudain devant mes yeux, tenu par une petite main potelée. Je baisse les yeux en reculant légèrement, et remarque James, qui sautille sous mon nez en me tendant un de ses pains d'épices. Je le saisis, et croque dedans sous le regard insistant du gamin.

- Il est parfait, je lui dis, la bouche pleine. Tu es prêt pour devenir le meilleur fabriquant de pain d'épice du monde !

- Tu crois ? Parce que j'en parlais avec maman, mais je pensais aussi à devenir astronaute. Parce que je suis tout petit, mais quand je serais sur la Lune, je serais plus haut que vous tous ! explique-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Tracey étouffe un rire, et semble guetter ma réaction. Ayant la vague impression d'être mis à l'épreuve par celle que j'ai ignorée des années, je me penche vers James et lui murmure tout bas à l'oreille, après avoir avalé un nouveau morceau de pain d'épice. Le parfum du miel et de la cannelle embaume l'air autour de moi, et je me sens curieusement bien.

- Quand tu seras astronaute, tu auras déjà grandis. Tu sais, je suis plus grand que ma maman alors que j'étais petit comme toi à ton âge, je lui avoue. Et quand le monde aura des problèmes, il aura plus besoin de cuisiniers que d'astronautes.

Il semble méditer mes paroles en mâchouillant son propre biscuit, qu'il m'a machinalement prit des mains. Je ne m'en offense pas, alors que je l'aurais habituellement fait, chez moi. Chez moi, chez moi, je n'ai que ce mot à la bouche. J'avais dit que j'arrêterais les comparaisons, pardonnez moi. C'est une seconde nature.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouve sans savoir comment installé sur le canapé vert usé du salon, face au sapin dont les boules miroitent et les guirlandes clignotent. James m'affirme qu'il l'a décoré lui-même, avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence : « sauf le haut, parce que je suis trop petit. » Je fais mine de garder le secret, et je regarde autour de moi. Le décor est simple, mais chaleureux, comme le reste. Ce mot aussi revient souvent, mais j'ai si peu l'habitude de cette impression que je la savoure, la fait rouler sur le grain de ma peau, m'en met plein les yeux et la goûte du bout de la langue. J'arrive même à l'entendre. Tracey est lovée dans un fauteuil du même vert usé que le canapé. Elle a remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et posé son menton dessus. Ses prunelles vertes me fixent en attendant une réaction. Au lieu de ça, je lui rends son regard et je la peins mentalement. Ocre pour le mur, foncé un peu par du brun pour les ombres. Du brun foncé pour ses cheveux, du noir pour les reflets, et du vert sapin pour ses yeux. Un vert plus doux pour le fauteuil, des traces délicates de gris pour l'usure de ce dernier. James est au pied de son fauteuil, la tête penché sur son train électrique qui ne semble plus fonctionner. Je l'ajoute à la peinture, et trace une mêlée de noir et de bleu pour sa tignasse, du rose très pâle pour ses joues, et un rouge vif pour le train.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Tracey, après quelques minutes de silence.

- … et du gris pour les yeux, je murmure, avant de me reprendre. Rien, je... je pense.

- Tu penses que tu ne fais rien, ou tu es en train de penser ? sourit-elle.

- Je suis en train de penser.

Son sourire aussi serait à reproduire. Un sourire aussi chaleureux que le reste, qui semble défier le monde. Comme si elle me révélait tout ce que je viens d'apprendre en à peine une heure. Je croyais tout avoir, je réalise que Tracey est un million de fois plus riche que moi. Sa famille, sa maison. J'ai l'impression que sur cet instant, j'échangerai volontiers ma fortune entière contre tout ce qu'elle possède. Et je comprends pourquoi elle refuse de se laisser abattre. Elle a conscience de tout cela.

- Merci de m'avoir laissé t'accompagner, je finis par dire.

De nouveau, le sourire intriguant. James se lève, son train repart, et il le suit durant tout le circuit, qui passe par plusieurs pièces de la maison. Je le suis des yeux, conscient du regard de Tracey posé sur moi. Elle semble plus curieuse, cette fois. L'un comme l'autre, nous réalisons que nous avons mal jugé l'autre. C'est un des points faibles de nos maisons, le jugement, après tout. Je me lève, et elle semble résignée.

- Je vais… je vais devoir y aller, mes parents vont m'attendre, je chuchote.

- Merci de m'avoir ramenée et de m'avoir défendue, se contente-t-elle de dire.

- Reviens quand tu veux ! crie alors la voix de Méline depuis la cuisine.

Je rougis légèrement quand je comprends qu'elle a dû entendre toute notre conversation. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de gênant. Tracey se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, et de réprimer un rire.

- Elle a raison, tu sais. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux.

Je pose le regard sur James qui secoue son train dans tous les sens, sur le sapin surchargé sur le bas et presque nu en haut, les cadres photos de travers et la cheminée qui crache de temps à autre des étincelles sur le tapis et forme de minuscules trous sur le tissu léger. Puis je regarde Tracey, qui me sourit encore, ses cheveux emmêlés et sa veste trempée.

- J'adorerais.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Je dois aller me pendre ?<p>

Merci d'avoir lu !

_Marley_.


End file.
